Album
by LittleBritainFanatic
Summary: 25 snapshots of the relationship between Dr Lawrence and Lou, my OTP.


I found this list of prompts on The review Lounge, and decided to use them for my current OTP: Dr Lawrence and Lou.

* * *

Chill  
Dr Lawrence couldn't help but shake his head as Lou, protesting that Andy would catch a chill, gave his friend his coat - only to come down with a chill himself.

Cocoa  
One of the only reasons Andy put up with Dr Lawrence taking over his life with Lou was that the psychiatrist made the tastiest hot chocolate he had ever tasted - and Andy always made sure to have a jugful whenever he and Lou went to see him.

Milestone  
Lou found that a day was actually a major milestone in his and Dr Lawrence's relationship, because Andy had met the doctor, but, so far, hadn't tried to break the pair up.

Tipsy  
The first time Dr Lawrence joined Lou - and, naturally, Andy - for drinks at the pub, he was surprised that Andy wasn't even tipsy after six pints, when he was feeling drunk after three - and it only took one for Lou to lose his motor functions.

Awkward  
The first time Dr Lawrence dared to kiss Lou wasn't awkward because they were so nervous about it, it was because Andy insisted on watching.

Freedom  
Dr Lawrence wondered why Andy didn't just look after himself rather than rely on Lou - but he soon realised that Andy didn't want the freedom.

Night Lights  
The first time Lou stayed the night at Dr Lawrence's house, he nervously asked to keep the en suite light on all night because he'd left his night light at home - and was very relieved when Dr Lawrence thought it was very sweet that he was scared og the dark.

Fluffy  
Lou found his untameable hair very annoying, but Dr Lawrence loved how fluffy it was, and took great pleasure in touching it at every possible opportunity.

Posture  
It was only natural that pushing Andy's wheelchair everyday would give him a bad back, but Lou suffered in silence, even though he spent so much time hunched forwards that it became very difficult to stand up straight.

Cracks  
Robbie and Emma, Dr Lawrence's children, took Lou and Andy on what was formally known as the Anne Destruction Trail, which involved showing them every bit of damage the mental patient had done to their house.

Cosy  
In the rare moments when Lou wasn't being ordered about by Andy and Dr Lawrence's children were in bed, they liked to curl up together on the doctor's large, cosy sofa, and watch the TV in peace.

Gate  
Lou was apprehensive when Dr Lawrence took him and Andy with him to meet his children at the school gates, but Robbie and Emma were ecstatic to see him: he and Andy got as many hugs as Dr Lawrence despite Andy's insistence that he didn't like it.

Gift  
For their one month anniversary, Lou got Dr Lawrence a new electric razor (which he needed - Anne broke the last one) and Dr Lawrence got Lou a massive box of chocolates - and Andy said they were delicious.

Lyrics  
When Lou heard Dr Lawrence singing an Ultravox song in the shower, he was delighted to find another thing to add to the very short list of things they had in common.

Pencil  
After finding out that Dr Lawrence controlled his anger so well by breaking things, Lou was sure to keep his pencils away from the doctor when he was stressed.

Raffle  
Lou winning the church raffle meant he could have bought a gift for his boyfriend _and_ a new wheelchair for Andy - but he ended up being forced into getting tickets for Andy to go and watch monster trucks.

Bells  
Alarm bells were ringing in Lou's head when he heard about a fire at the psychiatric hospital, and he was convinced that Dr Lawrence was dead - until he found out that Anne had just set fire to her bed, and everyone was fine.

Dreams  
Unfortunately for Lou, the only type of wet dream he had ever experienced was wetting the bed - but Dr Lawrence was very calm and reassuring the first time Lou pissed all over him (in Lou's defence, he was ill at the time) because, after all, Anne had done worse, and he was used to that sort of thing by now.

Wind  
When Andy's kite got carried off by the wind, Dr Lawrence didn't expect Lou to drag them on a five mile hike to please Andy, who, as soon as an exhausted Lou gave him back the kite, told them all, "I don't want that one."

Children  
Lou wasn't very confident with children, but he found Robbie and Emma very easy to get along with - even if they did mimic his lisp.

Movies  
Movie night at Dr Lawrence's house proved a complete disaster, because: Andy moaned the whole time; Robbie and Emma didn't understand the plot; Lou spilt red wine all over the carpet in the dark; and Anne smashed the TV screen when she got bored - Dr Lawrence knew he was never going to suggest it again.

Relations  
Silently, Lou knew it was doomed from the start, but Dr Lawrence was very supportive of Anne's new career in public relations.

Next day  
The day after Lou bashfully told Dr Lawrence that he was on anti depressants, he was pleased to find the doctor treating him no differently for it - apart from hugging him a lot more than before, but Lou wasn't complaining.

Safety  
Dr Lawrence had something about him that made Lou feel totally safe when with him, so, after a while, he felt safe enough at night to sleep in the dark - but only if Dr Lawrence held him close.

Time  
Even as time went by, Lou was still amazed that someone as handsome, rich and intelligent as Dr Lawrence saw anything in him - but he really wasn't complaining.


End file.
